D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 33. Synopsis Joining Cynthia's grandma, the trio goes to Celestic Town. There, they encounter a powerful enemy, who has ties with the villains that Diamond and Pearl fought a while ago. Chapter Plot The old woman asks the group whether they want to hear her story about Sinnoh's lakes. Cynthia tells Diamond, Pearl and missy that the woman is her grandma. Cynthia's grandmother explains she came to the cafe, but had to stay for the road was blocked. Cynthia is glad to see her, and explains the Psyduck have dispersed by using the Secret Potion. Missy is interested in the story, and Diamond adds they saw a flash of light. Grandma yells at them to quiet down, which confuses Diamond why is she angry at them. Inside, everyone has a glass of Moo Moo Milk. Grandma gives the order to Diamond and Pearl to start, who perform their act. Pearl tells they are on a journey, and are currently at Route 210. Diamond reminds it is the path to Mt. Coronet, but Pearl shouts out the route is covered by fog, and they won't be see anything. Diamond is in shock, stating they'll get *bogged* down. Pearl adds that the fog is so thick that even the locals can't navigate through it: one path may lead to sudden doom. In fact, he doesn't see how will they cross without defog, to which Diamond states his stomach is clogged. Cynthia's grandmother spits milk at them, laughing, and admits they are as funny as her granddaughter said. Grandma wants another performance, while missy explains they have to follow the old lady to Celestic Town, considering the thick fog. Diamond tells they can also ask her about her lake story, and thinks it is fair they give her more jokes. In fact, everyone in Celestic Town calls her "Granny", and think of her as a great person. Granny shouts at them, wanting another act. Later, Cynthia decides to part ways with the children, for she has to return the Psyduck they found to Amity Square, and report to Mr. Backlot. To ensure their protection, Cynthia gives them her Garchomp until they arrive to Celestic Town. She bids farewell, and rides away on her bike. Diamond, Pearl and missy follow Granny, and see the fog is already present, to which she tells them to follow her. However, Pearl loses sight of her, to which Granny tells them to follow the sound that her Chingling is making. Pearl speeds ahead, but nearly falls down a slope: Chimler grabs his hand and pulls him up. Diamond is relieved, since he nearly tumble down like a log, to which Granny laughs. Granny states they should be careful where they are walking. The path they are taking is part of a rich nature of Sinnoh, along with Mt. Coronet and the lakes they want to hear about, which have remained unchanged since the ancient times. Granny mentions three lakes: Lake Verity, Acuity and Valor. She tells a legend from Celestic Town, which states three Pokémon representing Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower live in those lakes. Suddenly, the fog clears, and the group has reached Celestic Town. Granny points at a cave, where there are cave markings that nobody is supposed to look at. However, she mentions the entrance is too small, even for the children. Diamond notices Garchomp being aggravated. Granny fears something is wrong, for Garchomp is really angry, and missy notices small statues, resembling Nosepass, going into the cave. Garchomp looks at a house, and a person mentions Garchomp belongs to a strong trainer for looking out for its enemy, even when Cynthia is not around. Pearl notices someone's here, and a Pokémon attacks Garchomp. Pearl and Diamond encounter Cyrus, whom Garchomp is hostile to. Diamond notices Cyrus' symbol, which is engraved on the uniforms of the strange people they found in Veilstone City. Pearl is alarmed, and shows that the Pokédexes are blocked, and cannot identify Cyrus' Pokémon. It makes them realize this was the person that attacked them in Mt. Coronet's cave, when the landslide occured. Granny takes command of Garchomp, who attacks Cyrus. Garchomp uses Dragon Rush, which Cyrus' Pokémon dodge. Garchomp fires a beam, which blows away Cyrus' Probopass. Pearl warns Garchomp, who evades Magnezone's Mirror Shot attack. Garchomp flies off, and attempts to counter Magnezone. Much to the group's surprise, they see Magnezone is evading Garchomp's Hyper Beam, in a manner to let it strike at the cave's entrance to widen it. Cyrus confirms this, for Mirror Move decreased Garchomp's Accuracy. He goes to the cave, but Granny demands of him to stop. As the group moves, they get shaken by tremors. Cyrus goes into the cave, where he finds the symbol of Pokémon that Granny has mentioned. Cyrus is pleased to see the symbols of the lake Pokémon: Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Debuts Pokémon *Dialga (drawing) *Palkia (drawing) Move *Charge Beam *Magnet Rise *Mirror Shot Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 33 chapters